1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation touch phone having a camera, more particularly to a method and apparatus for detecting a rotational state of a folder in a touch phone having a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, cellular phones have become equipped with cameras and camcorders to provide various additional services in addition to the basic communication service. For example, in a cellular phone having a camera or a camcorder, a folder coupled to the cellular phone can be rotated when photographing an image by using the cellular phone, thereby improving convenience of use.
However, in order to establish communication via a phone call using a rotation type cellular phone having a camera in which the folder has been rotated, a user must align a speaker and a microphone in the same direction. That is, the user is required to rotate the folder to its normal position for making the communication. Thus, when the folder of the rotation cellular phone is rotated, the user must return the folder to its normal position before establishing communication with other users. In addition, when the user photographs an object in a dark setting using the camcorder or the camera without a flash, it is difficult to obtain distinct images.